This invention relates to a lighting fixture and, more particularly, to means for securing one end of a wire feed through conduit within an enclosure of the lighting fixture.
Typically, the conduit entrance into a lighting fixture comprises means forming an internally threaded opening in a wall of the fixture, and this opening receives an end of the conduit having external threads that mesh with the internal threads of the opening. Typically, the conduit end is a portion of a conduit that runs along a wall and is fixed to the wall, providing an enclosure for wires entering the lighting fixture and other wires as well. In order to enable the conduit end to be threaded by rotation into the internal threads of the fixture wall, it is usually necessary to provide a union for joining the conduit end to the rest of the conduit. The union allows the conduit end to be rotated independently of the remainder of the conduit and thus to be threaded into the fixture, following which the union can be tightened to effectively join the end of the conduit to the remainder of the conduit.